Attention: Dawnie's Revenge
by The Raider
Summary: After a small mistake in spell translating, Willow and Dawn are both momentarily turned in babies. When Willow gets jealous of not being the subject of Tara's complete and undivided attention, things don't end well...Expansion of a previously posted drabble.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

**A/N: Text like this ["Hey"] is telepathic speak :D**

* * *

**Attention**

"I'm going to _kill her_ once she's normal again…" The sentence leaving her lips through gritted teeth, Buffy once again gently patted Willow's back in a desperate attempt to calm the crying infant down. "Tara, are you sure there's no way to change her back _right now?"_

"The book said she would change back after a day or two." Shaking her head, Tara crossed the floor and gently took the red-headed baby into her arms. Gratefully handing the girl over, Buffy closed her eyes and sighed.

"She's done nothing but cry since I picked her up." Leaning back against the wall behind her, the Slayer made a growl sound that voiced her frustration. "Why won't she stop crying?! She's not hungry, she's got a clean diaper, she's not sleepy…What does she want?!"

"You're just mad 'cause you're not getting any attention from me, aren't you?" Placing the crying infant in her lap as she sat back down, Tara gently tickled Willow's stomach. "Aren't you?"

Her sobbing having been reduced to only sniffling in the span of a minute or so, Willow looked up at the other Witch with her bright green eyes. Smiling down at the infant, Tara gave the girl a small kiss on her forehead.

"Good Willow."

"Why is she all calmed down with you, and then she's all cry-y with me?" Opening her eyes as the sound of Willow's crying drained out of her ears, Buffy stared in slight disbelief at the calmed down Willow.

"I don't know…" Shaking her head, Tara cradled Willow in her arms. "At least she's stopped crying."

Giving a small yawn as she closed her eyes, the red-headed infant curled into Tara's arms. Smiling down at the girl, the blonde Wiccan chuckled slightly.

"I don't know, Buffy, she's kinda cute like this…"

* * *

"_Argh…" _Easing herself down into the easy chair in front of her, Buffy groaned loudly in frustration and exhaustion. "This is the _last _time I let Dawn do Magick with Willow."

Frowning as she heard the Slayer's frustration filled words, Tara nevertheless leaned back into her own spot on the couch. The past day had been extremely taxing on both of them, but still, the Wiccan was at least, in her own words, trying to have a little fun with the entire situation. Buffy, on the other hand, seemed more than a little frustrated and angry about having both her best friend and younger sister momentarily stuck as infants.

"It's not so bad. They…they just seem more at ease with me." Struggling to come up with a way to properly calm the Slayer down, Tara sighed and closed her eyes. "You…you could be a little more_…gentle…_with them though…"

"What?! I _am _gentle with them!" Surprised at the other woman's statement, Buffy forced herself to take a deep breath. "Ok…I'll try."

"Good…" A smile coming to her face, the Wiccan turned her head as she heard a small, high-pitched cry break through the air. Rising from her seat, she crossed the room until she was standing in front of the weathered playpen that she and Buffy had managed to drag up from the basement within the past few hours. "What's the matter, Dawnie?"

Bending over and picking the crying girl up, Tara offered her a smile. "Huh? Why all the crying?"

Looking at the older girl holding her, Dawn continued crying, the sound of her cries somewhat muted as she tried to calm down. Watching the entire scene from her perch on the chair, Buffy sighed and rose back onto her feet before crossing the room until she was standing beside the Wiccan.

"Is her diaper wet?" Her mind trying to come up with reasons why her sister was feeling the need to shriek, the Slayer rubbed her forehead lightly as she felt a small headache infiltrating her brain. Pressing her fingers against the infant's exposed diaper, Tara frowned and nodded.

"I think we know why she's crying." Turning around as she gently cradled the infant in her arms, the Wiccan walked over to the nearby coffee table and carefully sat Dawn down onto it. "Buffy, could you hand me a diaper?"

"Did I mention how much I'm going to kill Willow when they're normal again?" Mumbling the sentence underneath her breath, Buffy nevertheless retrieved the necessary things and handed them to the Witch. Gladly taking them, Tara cooed at Dawn, trying to make her crying finally tamper off completely. After a minute or so, the blonde Witch smiled as she pulled the last tape on the new diaper into place and gave the infant's exposed stomach a small kiss.

"There we go, all better." A smile gracing her lips as she heard a fit of giggles from the infant as she was picked up, Tara walked back over to the playpen and gently sat Dawn back down beside Willow. Smiling at the sight for a moment, the Witch ruffled the small head of red-hair on her girl's head. "And how are you doing?"

Only managing to shriek happily in response to the older girl's question, Willow clapped her tiny hands together a few times before stopping. Chuckling at the sight, the blonde Witch turned as she caught sight of Buffy once again sitting in the easy chair, her eyes focused only on the floor, she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Am….nevermind, it's stupid. Depression acting up again." Shaking her head slightly, Buffy folded her hands in her lap as she continued to look down at the floor.

"Buffy, something's wrong…I can tell." The frown on her face refusing to disappear, the blonde Wiccan crossed the distance between herself and the other girl. Kneeling down in front of the Slayer, she gently laid her hand on Buffy's knee in a comforting fashion. "Please, tell me."

"It's just that…what if this…" Shaking her head again, the Slayer closed her eyes.

"What if it's what?" Still staring at the other girl's expression, Tara could see the subtle change that had come over Buffy's aura. It was subtle enough to show that she was trying to hide some of the hurt she was starting to feel, but still noticeable enough. "Buffy, you can tell me."

"What…what if this is the Hellmouth's way of telling me that I'm not meant to have kids someday?" Sighing at the Wiccan's shocked and confused expression, Buffy stared into the other girl's eyes. "Tara, don't give me that look. I can't pick up Willow or Dawnie without them screaming. What chance do I have of having a baby someday, even if the Slayer death kneel has anything to say about it?"

"Buffy, Willow and Dawn aren't really babies, remember that. I'm sure they're just upset about what's happened. You can't judge the way they're reacting as a sign if you can or can't have a baby." Giving the Slayer's knee a small and reassuring squeeze, Tara smiled slightly. "Besides, you just said your depression was acting up again."

"I guess." Shrugging her shoulders, the blonde Slayer looked towards the small playpen where Willow and Dawn were playing with a small assortment of wooden blocks. "I wonder what they're thinking right now…"

* * *

["This is all your fault you know."] As she glared at the other infant, Dawn wished that she could at least talk regularly. Maybe then she could at least have a conversation with someone _besides_ Willow. Given that she was at least somewhat thankfully for the spell, as mistranslated as it was, had enabled the two of them to at least temporally talk with each other telepathically, she still couldn't even begin to describe how angry she was at the red-head right now. Considering that she had spent the past day or so locked inside a playpen with nothing to do but stack blocks, there wasn't a single doubt in her mind that said anger was justified.

["I said I was sorry, didn't I?"] Frowning as she caught sight of the glare being cast in her direction, Willow stopped stacking the blocks in front of her. ["_You're _the one who said the spell was translated properly anyway!_"_]

["It was!"] Her blue eyes still entirely fixed upon the other infant, the Summers girl babbled gibberish angrily aloud in the red-head's direction. [_"You_ didn't say it right!"]

["I _did_ say it right!"] Her eyebrows furrowing in irritation, Willow glared back at the other girl. ["You didn't translate it right!"]

["Did not!"]

["Did too!" ]

["DID NOT!"]

["DID TOO!"] Whining in frustration, Dawn hit the floor beneath her somewhat hard with her hand. Her glare refusing to disappear, she babbled angrily once more. ["Argh, Why can't we stop stacking these things?!"]

["I don't know. I think the spells making us do it…kinda like how it's allowing us to talk to one another through Magick. Weird, isn't it?"]

["WEIRD?!"] Finally managing to completely stop stacking the blocks, the brown haired infant glared back at the Witch across from her. [_"_Willow, I'm sitting here in a diaper, stacking blocks with you, and all you can say is that it's 'weird'?! It's _DISTURBING!"]_

["It's not that bad…"] Rolling her eyes a little bit, Willow giggled as she continued stacking the wooden objects that lay all around both herself and Dawn.

["NOT THAT BAD?! Willow, I have no control over my body! How is it not bad?!"] Her glare actually managing to gain more anger to its appearance, the youngest Summers child could barely resist the urge to knock down the tower of blocks in front of her.

["It's kinda icky, with the whole diaper thing and all…but you heard Tara, the spell will wear off in a day or two. Then you can just forget it ever happened. Nothing much else we can do about it."]

["I better be able to, otherwise you're gonna wake up covered in…I don't know what, but it's not something you wanna be covered in."]

* * *

["Damn it!"] Making a somewhat angry babbling sound, Willow's lips curled into a frown as she watched Tara walk by the playpen with a smile cast in her direction. ["Tara, come back!"]

["Getting a little mad over there?"] Giggling as she saw the angry look adorning the red-head's face, Dawn joined her in watching Tara walk into the living room. ["Is somebody getting _fussy?"]_

["I want my daily snuggles!"] Managing to cross her tiny arms over her chest, the red-headed infant continued scowling in a childish manner at the Witch sitting across the room. Her giggles beginning anew, the younger Summers girl's brows creased as she thought. Considering that her anger still hadn't diminished from the previous day, she was at least happy in knowing that sometime today the spell would more than likely be reversed on its own. Maybe now was the time she could at least have a little bit of revenge against Willow…in a playful spirit, at least.

Summoning tears to her eyes, the Summers girl let them flow down her cheek for a moment, making sure they sunk into her cheeks. Turning her head as she heard the other girl sniffling, Willow frowned once she caught sight of her crying.

["What's the matter, Dawnie?"] Her green eyes taking in the sight of the other momentarily infant girl, the red-head flinched slightly when Dawn let out a small screech, the sound of it obviously showing that she was upset. Lifting her head from the book she had just started reading, Tara frowned at the sound. Hastily shoving a bookmark into the page she was on, she rose and quickly crossed the room until she was standing in front of the two girls.

"Aww, what's the matter, Dawnie?" As she picked up the crying infant, the blonde Wiccan cradled the girl in her arms. Watching the entire scene jealously, Willow babbled angrily at the two other girls, her hands waving around in the air as best she could manage. She knew exactly what Dawn was doing to her, and while she knew that the girl had every right to do so, doing it with Tara? Now? _This is not happening…_

"Come on, stop crying…" Showering kisses on the infant's stomach, Tara grinned as she heard the tears finally stop, only to be replaced with giggles. "There, that's the Dawnie I know and love."

["TARA!"] Hitting her hands off the floor beneath her, the red-headed infant continued babbling incoherently as she watched the scene. Her green eyes glaring holes into Dawn, Willow wished that she could at least do a simple spell in order to get her out of the playpen that surrounded her. Anything was better than watching someone other than herself getting Tara snuggles. Not even Miss Kitty got more than she did…

["Having fun down there?"] As she heard Dawn's voice spinning through her head, taunting her, Willow smacked the floor once again.

["NO! I WANNA BE SNUGGLED!"] Somewhat surprised herself at her telepathic outburst, the red-head nevertheless continued to pound her tiny hands against the floor, the sound finally drawing Tara's attention. As she looked into those blue eyes she had gazed into many a time, Willow held her hands out. Smiling at the infant, Tara giggled.

"Having fun, sweetie?"

["SNUGGLES!"] Doing her best to hop up and down on her diapered bottom from her place on the floor, the red-headed infant whined wordlessly. ["I WANT SNUGGLES NOW!"]

["I'm the one getting them right now."] Giggling as she communicated to Willow, Dawnie smiled when she felt Tara's fingers tickling her stomach and feet.

["MY SNUGGLES!"] As tears welled up in her eyes, Willow let a loud single hitch pitched cry escape her lips, the sound replacing her wines. Frowning as she heard the sound, Tara gently sat Dawn back down into the playpen before reaching over and picking up her girl. Cradling Willow in her arms, the blonde Witch frowned as the infant showed no signs of stopping her tears anytime soon. Seeing her cry as an adult was heartbreaking, but seeing her cry like this? This just made things slightly worse.

"Sweetie, it's alright…" Her words seemingly falling upon deaf ears, the Wiccan continued frowning as the infant in her arms refused to stop crying. Gently pressing a finger against the front of the red-head's diaper, she furrowed her brows as she realized that Willow's diaper wasn't wet or…full. _Is she hungry?_

"Are you hungry, sweetie? Is that it? Is your tummy empty?" Shaking her head as she heard the question, Willow continued crying, an occasional screech escaping from her lips as well.

["Ok, Willow, I think you're getting a little too into this."] Curiously watching the entire scene unfold, Dawn shook her head slightly as well. ["_Way_ too into it."]

["SNUGGLES!"] Virtually shouting the response to the other infant, Willow continued crying, even though she herself knew that she was indeed forcing the reaction. Still, even as Tara began to walk upstairs, hoping that hearing her cry wouldn't encourage Dawn to do the same, Willow mentally was smiling. Dropping the volume of her cries for a moment as they passed Buffy's room, where the Slayer was no doubt still sleeping, she once again resumed the full volume of her cries once they were safely inside their own room.

"Honey, please stop…What's wrong?" Gently sitting down onto the bed at her side, Tara sighed as she heard no further response from the red-head, other than cries and shrieks. Pulling her legs up so she could at least safely set Willow down without worrying about the girl falling, the Wiccan furrowed her brows once more as she rubbed the infant' stomach. "Please, sweetie, stop crying…Do you want snuggles?"

["THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT!"] Nodding as she slowly stifled the cries in her throat and the tears in her eyes, Willow opened her eyes and stared up at the older girl with her green eyes. ["SNUGGLES NOW!"]

Grinning slightly, Tara pulled the infant closer to her, all the while continuing to rub the red-head's stomach.

"Is that all you wanted? Were you jealous of Dawnie?"

_No, I wasn't…you're only mine to snuggle… _Staring somewhat happily at the Wiccan's blonde locks, Willow gently reached up and entwined her fingers with the blonde tresses flowing down Tara's shoulders. Giggling as she felt the infant's fingers in her hair, Tara smiled.

"Playing with my hair, huh? I get the feeling you'll want more than snuggles later on."

"Uh-huh. Definitely." The words flowing effortlessly from her mouth, Willow's eyes widened in the process. "Tara?"

"Willow?" Her own eyes widening in shock as she heard the words escaping the infant's lips, the Wiccan could feel Willow slowly growing heavier and heavier in her arms. Quickly, but gently setting the other girl down next to her on the bed, she watched as the spell quickly reversed itself, leaving no sign of the infant behind except for the fully-grown red-head beside her.

"Sweetie, do you feel ok?"

"Uh-huh. A little weirdish, but ok." Somewhat relieved that she was once again wearing the set of clothes she had worn during the casting of the spell, the red-head closed her eyes and leaned back fully in the mattress. "Ugh, that wasn't really that fun."

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean, you were a baby, sweetie. You were tiny and had to wear a diaper…"

"I know." Lifting her jean's waist band in order to make sure that the diaper she had been wearing moments earlier wasn't there, she sighed in relief when her suspicions were confirmed. "Well, I'm not wearing one now, so I'm pretty sure we're ok."

"Good. I believe you missed some cuddles…" Her trademark sideways grin tugging at the edges of her lips, Tara once again pulled the red-head to her, her arms instinctively wrapping around the other Witch's body. "And I think you _owe_ me for changing your diapers."

"I think I know a way I can make it up to you…"

"You better. That wasn't a fun process."

"I think we should do something fun then…" Leaning her head closer and closer to Tara's lips, Willow closed her eyes as she slowly inched her lips closer to her girl's waiting pair. Her own blue irises closing, the Wiccan continued to smile slightly as she waited for the gentle touch of the red-head's lips on her own…

"WILLOW!" As she heard Dawn's voice echo loudly and angrily through the house, both Willow and Tara's head instantly snapped towards the door that led to the rest of the house. A large frown befalling her lips, the red-headed Witch held onto Tara even tighter than she had before.

"I think Dawnie's a little mad…"


End file.
